houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
James Stark
'''James Stark' is a transfer student from the Chicago House of Night. He is a Sixth Former. James prefers to be called 'Stark.' He is well-known for his gift for archery, having entered the Vampyre Olympics for archery and winning first place, proving that he is the best archer in the world since all vampyres and fledglings are better than humans and he managed to win even after competing with the Sons of Erebus Warriors. Stark's affinity is never missing his target. The target at which he aims for does not have to lie in his range of vision. After an incident where he accidentally killed his mentor and best friend, William Chidsey, he makes the decision to never use his Goddess given gift again. Very little is known about him when he first enters the Tulsa House of Night other than his name and his status at the Vampyre Olympics. When he first arrives at the Tulsa House of Night, he and Zoey Redbird have an instant connection. Duchess is the name of his dog that he brings along with him. Professor Dragon Lankford is assigned as his mentor. Appearance Stark is described as being extremely hot, even more so than most fledglings and vampyres. His face is good-looking, with big brown eyes, a strong chin, straight nose, nice lips and messy hair that crosses between sandy blonde and brown. He is desribed as being medium tall and muscular. It is mentioned that what took him from good-looking to extremely hot was his intensity and confidence- his every move was deliberate and tinged with sarcasm. Often, Zoey desribes Stark as being cute and having a cocky smile. After he matures into a Red Vampyre , his mark turns red and is extended with two arrows that face the crescent moon, decorated with intricate red markings. Personality Stark seems to be easy and laid back, quick to smile and laugh. He is often seen as a bit cocky and very sarcastic but can also be very sensitive due to his past. Stark and Zoey seems to have an instant connection when they first meet and are drawn to each other. After he dies and wakes up a dead undead fledgling, he behaves very aggresively and rudely towards poeple. This is shown when he forcefully feeds from a female blue fledgling after he tricks her into believing he is very hot and irresistible. However, it is evident he still cares about Zoey because he comforts her after she has a bad dream about Kalona and offers to sleep with her so that Kalona can't enter her dreams again. Later on he offers to be Zoey's oath-sworn warrior because he wants to protect her. Zoey accepts and he changes into a Red Vampyre. Since then, Stark becomes very protective of Zoey and can always say if she is in danger by listening to her emotions through their warrior-bond. He becomes very dedicated to her as her warrior and boyfriend and takes all chances to keep her safe, even going to the extent of sacrificing himself in exchange for her life. He loves Zoey deeply and strongly and is always there to support her. Zoey mentions that Stark is very dependable and makes her feel safe and secure. Stark in a Nut Shell *Stark appears briefly after his transfer from the House of Night in Chicago *Stark's gift from Nyx is his perfect accuracy, though his gift is a double edged sword. He is capable of never missing his true target in his heart and mind, not necessarily the object in his eye sight. *After a terrible accident that ended with his mentor dead, Stark gave up archery never wanting to use it again, until Zoey spoke to him and helped him through his issue. *He and Zoey have a connection almost immediately, and later the two of them develop strong feelings for each other; though he dies shortly after, in Zoey's arms, and later awakens as a red fledgling. *After he becomes a red fledgling, Zoey helps him choose the right path which causes him to Change, this happens when she accepts his Warrior Oath to her. He becomes the second Red Vampyre. *When Stark dies in the Otherworld, Nyx forces Kalona to give him a part of his immortal soul to bring him back to life, therefore leaving Kalona and Stark with a type of bond. *He is extremely protective of Zoey Books ''Untamed tattoos|250px]] James Stark arrives at the Tulsa House of Night from the Chicago House of Night, after an incident that resulted in the death of his former mentor, William Chidsey. At his first appearance in the book, he was seen as wearing a Pink Floyd t-shirt and blue jeans. He and Professor Dragon Lankford were chasing his dog, Duchess. Later, he is introduced to Zoey Redbird and her friends Damien Maslin, Jack Twist, Shaunee Cole, Erin Bates, and Aphrodite LaFont. Later, when Zoey Redbird goes to the horse stalls to groom Persephone, Zoey hears a funny noise that piques her interest. It is Stark, practicing his archery. Stark feels Zoey's presence and tells her she can feel her watching him. Stark then talks to Zoey, making awkward conversation. He tells her how he feels when he goes too long without archery. He describes it as his body becoming weaker and weaker and may even eventually result in his death. Stark tells Zoey about his gift from Nyx and how he figured out what it does and how he accidentally killed his mentor. As the end of the conversation nears, Stark starts to cough. As Stark and Zoey part ways, Starks starts to cough up his own blood, calling Zoey to him to be with him. Zoey holds Stark while his body is rejecting the Change, telling him this may not be the end for him. That he may come back as a Red Fledgling. Stark tells Zoey about how he wishes he had more time to build their relationship, because they really may have something. Zoey kisses Stark telling him it's not too late. Before he dies, Stark asks for two favors of Zoey. The first being that she won't forget him and the second that she would take care of his dog, Duchess. He promised that he would come back for Zoey and Duchess. After he dies Zoey has a feeling that Stark was her soul mate. At the end of ''Untamed, he makes an appearance as Zoey first introduces the existence of Red Fledglings to the Tulsa House of Night. He was awakened by Neferet and used to free Kalona from his earthly prison. ''Hunted Later, Zoey's Circle and Darius go back to the Tulsa House of Night after Zoey was injured by a Raven Mocker and the only way to make her well again was to bring her to Neferet to heal her. At first, Neferet did not want to do it, but Kalona forced her. Darius was asked by Kalona to go away from the room where Zoey was healed, but he did not go, and eventually, Stark appeared to shoot Darius by Kalona's command. Zoey manages to convince Stark not to shoot him, but then she drops her towel (Kalona preferred Neferet to heal Zoey when she was naked) and Stark sees her naked. When she returning to her room (after she stitches up Darius face that was cut by Kalona) she finds Stark outside with a girl. He was forcefully drinking from her and they (being Darius and Zoey) stop him from raping the girl. Zoey tells Darius to take the girl inside then tells Stark that he could choose light over the darkness. He thinks that he's a monster and that no one could help him. Zoey kisses him and he goes back to him self for a moment and tells Zoey that she should stay away from him, he then runs away from her. When she goes inside she realizes that Stark messed with the girl's mind to make her think that Stark was the hottest thing ever and that Zoey should never have stepped in because she liked it. Then later, he appears in Zoey's room to help her not dream of Kalona. The only way not to dream of him was to sleep with another person of the opposite sex, touching one another. Zoey agrees to sleep with him. She mentions that she lost her purse, suggesting she might have left it in the school Hummer. When she wakes up, she realizes he wasn't with her anymore and noticed that there was a broken arrow. The meaning of the broken arrow was 'end to a war'. She goes to the cafeteria to meet her friends and found Stark and he gave her her purse which she left in the school Hummer. She thanks him. When she looks inside her purse she sees a note he left her it thanks her for that night and a picture of a broken arrow was drawn on it. His next appearance was when Zoey was walking in the school grounds when she thought that Neferet was scaring or taunting her along with the Raven Mockers. Stark showed up and pledged to be her warrior. She accepted and then Nyx turned him into a red vampyre. Stark was now officially the second red vampyre, proof of which the arrow tattoos on his forehead, beside his crescent mark. That was proof that he was choosing the right path, and that Nyx still loves him. After he pledges she leaves to go and send Kalona away from Tulsa. Kalona appears at the Abbey where the only people who can send him away are there Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, Grandma Redbird, Zoey and Sister Mary Angela. Stark is with Kalona and Neferet but he is still good. Neferet orders Stark to kill Zoey but he tells her that they are connected and says he would kill himself not Zoey. He shoots the arrow and it turns coming back to him but Zoey uses the elements to stop it from killing him. He faints and when Zoey goes to him after Kalona and Neferet leave she finds Stark is alive but the elements burned him right over his heart. Tempted After Kalona and Neferet leave Tulsa, Oklahoma, all seems peaceful, but of course, not for long. Stark was badly burned and is healing but he find it's hard to protect Zoey when he is injured. When Zoey asked Darius how Stark was he says he's ok, but Zoey feels like there's more to say than he's ok. When she finally gets Darius to tell her what else is going on he tells her that Stark will not heal fast if he doesn't drink blood. He also tells Zoey that her blood is stronger for him than regular blood because of their Warrior Bond. Zoey tries to get Stark to take her blood but he refuses to do so, saying that she needed it more than him. That night Kalona gets into her dreams again. Zoey forces herself to exit the dream by jumping off a cliff. Stark feels that she is afraid and he comes climbing up the stairs in the middle of the day even though he is injured. When he gets to her room she explains how it was only a dream then he stays with her that night. When Zoey wakes up Stark is almost done healing completely, she calls a meeting and explains that they have to go back to the Tulsa House of Night. Once at the House of Night there is a fire going and they find out that Professor Dragon Lankford's wife Professor Anastasia Lankford was killed by Rephaim, Kalona's favorite son. That night they all met up in Zoey's room and explain how they must go to Kalona. Zoey's dreams and Aphrodite's vision help them to discover he's in Italy. Stark then finds out how in Aphrodite's vision he was there when Zoey died, he's devastated. Once in Italy, they go to the Vampyre High Council to discuss Kalona and Neferet. Zoey accidentally makes it look like Kalona's good. When they leave Heath sets off to go find Stark, however he overhears Kalona and Neferet talking about how easy it is to manipulate Zoey. Heath calls to Zoey when Kalona grabs him, Zoey's emotional connection tells Stark that something is wrong and he runs to Zoey but is too late. Kalona killed Health and Zoey sends Spirit at Kalona, consequently it is all too much for Zoey and her soul shatters. Stark is devastated by this, he learns that unless Zoey's soul is put together again and put back in her body in seven days time, she will die. Stark's only option is to follow her to the Otherworld and get her soul together then transport it back home to her body. Burned Thanatos, a member of the Vampyre High Council, helps them and tells Stark to go to the Isle of Skye, Queen Sgiach's island. Only those of the MacUallis Clan can enter the island. If you enter Sgiach's island uninvited, you will die. There is a protection spell cast around that island that has killed many over the years. Aphrodite LaFont and Darius were the only two who were chosen to go with Stark which left the others were praying, concentrating, and hoping for Stark's success. Damien Maslin figured out that, Sgiach's Scottish Guardian, Seoras MacUallis, had revealed that his Clan was MacUallis, Stark's "blood bridge." In Sgiach's castle, Stark accepted his duty as Zoey Redbird's Warrior. His life must be between living and death to enter the Otherworld. When he is there, his first challenge was himself, actually, his bad side. They fought, and later, he knew that the key to kill his other bad side, he must also accept that he is bad. After winning the battle of himself, he reaches Heath Luck, convincing Heath to move on so Zoey may put herself back together. Before Heath made his decision, Heath makes Stark promise that he would kick Kalona's ass. Once Health leaves, Stark goes to Zoey to try and get her to put her soul together. Kalona appears to kill Stark, but eventually, Zoey finds the strength to piece back her soul. Right as she gets her soul back together again she goes to help Stark but at that moment Kalona kills Stark. She then fought Kalona, using air to hold him and she stabbed him with a spear. Zoey tells Kalona that he must save Stark by giving him some of his soul. Kalona refuses and Nyx arrives. Nyx forces Kalona to save Stark, after he does Nyx tells him that he may never return (his body nor his soul). Stark is saved but he is weak. Zoey convinces him to drink from her. As he drinks the elements wrap around them and strengthens him. As this happens Zoey gets her tattoos back from Nyx. When he has his strength back Zoey uses Spirit to get herself back home once back she calls Stark to her and he wakes up. Awakened Following the events in the Otherworld, Stark needs time to recover. He sleeps very much during daylight and during the night, stays inside at Queen Sgiach's castle. Finally, he's on his way to getting better and Stark and Zoey make love. The second time this happens, Stark feels an unknown presence in his body of someone "heavier" but "stronger," which he doesn't realize is actually Kalona, who is able to access his spirit. Zoey Redbird decides to stay on the Isle of Skye when Aphrodite LaFont and Darius leave to return to Tulsa, Oklahoma. Stark stays with her until Jack's death and other realizations tell Zoey that it's time to return to the Tulsa House of Night and face Neferet. After the events of Jack's funeral, when Stark and Zoey are going to make love for the third time, a change comes over Stark and he becomes aggressive, holding Zoey's hands tight over her head and not letting go when she asked to and biting hard into her neck despite her efforts to break free. She manages to stop him, and then they both go to sleep. It is suggested that it was Kalona's spirit in Stark's body that caused the change. When Zoey wakes up and cries about her mother's death, Stark comforts her. Abilities Stark has an affinity for archery. He is able to hit any target without missing. Due to the death of his teacher by his hands and arrow, Stark had turned away from his gift. In ''Awakened, Zoey encourages him to start to use his gift again, saying that he is following the path of the goddess by using the gifts she gave him. Likes and Dislikes Favorite Books *''The Outsiders'' by S.E. Hinton *''Anything by Stephen King'' *''Mark Twain's essays'' *''To Kill A Mocking Bird'' Favorite TV Shows *''CSI'' *''Law & Order'' * The Big Bang Theory Favorite Movies *The Christian Bale Batman movies *''Hellboy'' *''Sin City'' Favorite Music *Three Days Grace *Goo Goo Dolls *Old school Bruce Springsteen BFF Duchess Damien and Darius are close friends not told whether he properly likes them or not. Movie Star Crush Jessica Biel Quotes Category:Characters Category:Red Vampyres Category:Students